


Help me!

by Fioninchi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Blood, Child Abuse, Class E - Freeform, Crying, Cutting, Depressed!Nagisa, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Sick Character, Sickfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioninchi/pseuds/Fioninchi
Summary: Hiromi Shiota forced his son Nagisa to dress as a girl and beat him up when he didn't do what she wanted.Nagisa started to hurt him self and Karma and the rest of the E-class supported him with all of their hearts.





	1. It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize about my grammar! Don't be mad if there might be many mistakes.

"Mom..I am sorry I-"

"THERE'S NO EXCUSES FOR THIS NAGISA! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Nagisa's mother yelled at her son and Nagisa held his tears back and walked to his room. He sat on his bed and started crying, sobs escaping his lips and tears running down his face. After a few seconds his phone blinked and a purple haired girl appeared on the screen. 

"Nagisa?" The girl asked and Nagisa looked at his phone and was shocked as he saw the girl on his screen. He tried to stop crying but he couldn't, he had enough of being treated like a girl and being beaten up. 

"What are you doing in my phone Ritsu?" Nagisa asked and wiped some of his tears away. Ritsu looked at him worried and gave him an answer. 

"Well sometimes I go inside the phones of everyone in the class and check on them and when I was in your phone I heard sobs and  whimpers so I thought that something might be wrong" She said and Nagisa nodded. Many things are wrong but he didn't want to tell anyone, he didn't want to bother everyone with his problems. 

"I only had stress with my mother, that's it" Nagisa said and Ritsu's eyes widened. Karma was telling her things about Nagisa's mother like when he wanted to visit his blue haired friend, he heard screams from Nagisa when he walked past his house. 

"Nagisa, what did she do?" Ritsu asked serious, Nagisa was surprised from her reaction because he actually didn't tell her anything bad about his mom. 

"Nothing, I just didn't agree with something she wanted so she yelled at me but it's okay" Nagisa said and tried to smile a little. Ritsu smiled back with a expression of relief. 

"Well it's late, I think you should sleep a little! See you tomorrow!" She said and Nagisa's screen turned black. Nagisa thought about the situation again and he started to cry again and screamed in his pillow. He saw a scissor lying next to him and without thinking he grabbed it and held it on his left arm. He made the first cut in his arm, he continued and continued with more cuts until his arm was full with cuts. His wounds were bleeding and he lay down and tried to sleep. Even if the cuts were burning and starting to itch, he tried to fall asleep. 

\----

In the next morning Nagisa woke up and Regonised the pain in his arm only some seconds later. He walked to the Kitchen where his mother already made breakfast. Nagisa sat on the kitchen table and his mother placed a plate in front of Nagisa with bacon and scrambled eggs. 

"British breakfast.." Nagisa mumbled and started to eat. He finished eating and looked at his mother. His mother looked back at him. 

"Nagisa, about yesterday night-" She got interrupted by Nagisa 

"Mom, I am really sorry! I didn't want to make you mad! I will do anything you want but only today!" Nagisa said and his mother smiled 

"That's a good girl" She said and Nagisa knew what she wanted him to do today. She stood up and brought a school uniform for girls. A hoodie with a skirt, Nagisa looked at the uniform and realised that it was the same uniform as Nakamura's. Nagisa jumped up from his chair and wanted to say something against it but.. 'I'll do anything you want but only today!'   
Well that's what he said so he took the uniform and put it on. As he was done he walked back to his mother. 

"You look so cute Nagisa-chan" His mother said and Nagisa kept standing there stunned. She walked over to her son and was still smiling. 

"Nagisa it's really hot outside so I'll just roll up your sleeves" She said and grabbed Nagisa's left arm, Nagisa cried out as he felt how his cuts started to hurt when his mother touched his arm. His mother let go of his arm and Nagisa tried to find a quick excuse for that. 

"I fell really bad yesterday and now I have a wound on my arm and I don't want anyone to see it because it looks.. " Nagisa paused, "ugly" He Continued and his mother raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"See you later!" He said and ran out of his house. It was hard for him to run with a skirt because it was very short. At the train station and inside of the train everyone stared at him and it was really embarrassing. After some minutes he arrived at the mountain and saw Karma waiting for him. 

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma shouted and Nagisa ran up to his red haired friend and was already out of breath when he stood next to Karma. 

"Out of breath already?" Karma asked and looked at Nagisa's uniform. He would actually laugh if he saw a boy in a uniform like that but he sighed instead because he knew that Nagisa's mother might've forced him to wear that. 

"You're wearing the same uniform as Nakamura?" He asked, "well at least do it like the others and roll up your sleeves!" Karma said and grabbed Nagisa's left arm just like his mother did this morning. And again Nagisa cried out in pain as he felt how his cuts were touched. Karma stepped back a little shocked. 

"What's wrong Nagisa?" He asked and Nagisa just walked away with a small sentence, "it's only a little wound" Karma heard from his blue haired friend and walked to the old building just like Nagisa. 

 

Ritsu looked at the blue haired boy all the time because she Regonised his weird behavior. It was lunch break and Karma was the last one who left the classroom so Ritsu used her chance to talk to Karma alone. 

"Karma!" Ritsu shouted as the Red head wanted to go to the school yard. Karma turned around and looked at Ritsu with a confused expression. 

"Could we talk please? It's about Nagisa!" Ritsu said and Karma nodded but he just wanted to talk to her because of Nagisa. Karma sat on a chair and looked at Ritsu, ready to listen to her. 

"Yesterday when I checked on everyone by being in their phones.. I saw that Nagisa was crying and it looked serious but he only said that his mother yelled at him but nothing more.." She told him, "Could you hold an eye on him please?" She asked then and Karma nodded and walked on the school yard. 

"Nagisa, why are you wearing a skirt?" Nakamura asked and Nagisa just bowed his head, "I don't wanna talk about it" He said and Nakamura placed her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the class looked at Nagisa and Nakamura and instead of laughing they looked kinda worried either. 

"Why not?" Nakamura asked and Nagisa ignored her. Karma walked to his blue haired buddy and kneeled down to look Nagisa in the face. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked and suddenly they all felt something fast flying away and it was Koro-sensei who was just flying to America. The students giggled and looked after Koro-sensei until they couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly some class-A students from the main campus walked up the mountain and the class-E students were wondering what they are doing here. One of them walked to Nagisa and pushed him away and the blue haired boy fell on the ground. Karma rushed over to him and wanted to ask if he's okay but as he saw that Nagisa's sleeves rolled up from the fall..he was shocked. He could see Nagisa's cuts and looked at the blue haired boy serious. 

"Your arm Nagisa!"


	2. Support

Last time in 'help me!'  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
some class-A students from the main campus walked up the mountain and the class-E students were wondering what they are doing here. One of them walked to Nagisa and pushed him away and the blue haired boy fell on the ground. Karma rushed over to him and wanted to ask if he's okay but as he saw that Nagisa's sleeves rolled up from the fall..he was shocked. He could see Nagisa's cuts and looked at the blue haired boy serious. 

"Your arm Nagisa!"   
\---------------------------------------------------------

After Karma saw Nagisa's arm, the bluenette sat up quickly and covered his cuts with his hand. Karma said 'sorry' in his mind as he rolled Nagisa's sleeves up to his elbow. Nagisa tightened his hold on his arm and his cuts started to bleed. The blood was dripping from between Nagisa's fingers and Nagisa made a pained face as the cuts were open. The class gathered around Nagisa and Karma and they all looked at him and they couldn't believe that Nagisa did that to himself. Then out of nowhere Korosensei came back and was landing next to Nagisa and looked at Karma first. 

"Karma-Kun? What's going on here? Lunch break is ove-" He stopped talking as he saw how tears ran down Nagisa's face even if the shadow of his bangs covered his eyes, his tears were still able to see. Then he looked at the bluenette's arm and even if he still smiled as always the students could see that he was kinda shocked. 

"Nagisa.. You're wearing a skirt and why is your arm bleeding?" The octopus teacher asked his blue haired student but Nagisa said nothing at first but then he started to talk. 

"It's just a little wound!" Nagisa said and karma grabbed Nagisa's hand and looked at his arm. 

"That isn't a wound Nagisa! That are cuts!" Karma said and he took out his phone, "Ritsu!" Karma said and the purple haired girl appeared on the screen of his phone, "yes! What can I do for you Karma-Kun?" She asked friendly and smiled, "search something in the Internet please!" Karma said and Nagisa's eyes widened because he already knew what Karma wanted Ritsu to search 

"Search, 'cuts on Arm' " Karma said and Ritsu's friendly expression turned serious. 

"That's what I found..." Ritsu paused for a short time, "Cutting is a way some people try to cope with the pain of strong emotions, intense pressure, or upsetting relationship problems. They may be dealing with feelings that seem too difficult to bear or bad situations they think can't change. Some people cut because they feel desperate for relief from bad feelings" Ritsu said and the whole class and Korosensei heard it. 

"Did that help you?" Ritsu asked with a still serious expression. Karma nodded and Nagisa sat on the floor stunned. 

"Glad to hear that" Ritsu said and the screen of Karma's phone turned black. All Class-E students stared at Nagisa shocked and the bluenette started to cry louder than before. Karma hugged his friend and tried to make him relax a bit by comforting him. 

"Nagisa, I think you should go home for n-" The octopus got interrupted by Nagisa. 

"No! I don't wanna go home!" Nagisa said and Karma tightened the hold on Nagisa as he felt how his friend started to tremble after this sentence. Koro sensei placed one of his tentacles on Nagisa's head and the bluenette looked up at him even if he was still hugged by Karma. 

"Could you say why you don't wanna go home?" Korosensei asked and Nagisa took a deep breath. 

"Do I have to tell that?" Nagisa asked, "the whole class will hear it!" He said and Nakamura stepped closer to Nagisa and Karma. She crossed her arms and looked Nagisa in the eyes. 

"We wanna hear it too! We wanna support you and if we should do that, then we need to know what's wrong" The blonde haired girl said and Nagisa nodded slightly. 

"Well, my mother.. She threats me like a girl and wants me to wear dresses or skirts. If I don't do what she wants then she.. Hits me or kicks me. Yesterday night my mother wanted me to wear a skirt today but I didn't want it so she got mad and was beating me up. Suddenly Ritsu appearrd on my screen.. She asked me if I am okay and I said 'yes' even if I wasn't okay. Today I am wearing a dress because I promised my mother to do anything she wants for today" Nagisa said and the eyes of everyone were widely opened after they heard that. 

Nagisa looked to the other side of the students and saw that his mother walked up the mountain. 

"G-guys.. Act like you're all having a normal lunch b-break okay?" Nagisa said and everyone started to talk to each other and laughing. Hiromi stopped in front of her son and opened his hairs. Nagisa's long hair fell on his back and they were so long and beautiful. 

"Wear your hair like that for today you look much more like a girl!" She said and walked away again without even looking at the other students or at Nagisa's arm. Korosensei was hiding somewhere of course.

As Nagisa's mother was gone again Korosensei came back and looked at Nagisa and sighed. 

"I must say Nagisa you really look like a beautiful girl but you're a boy! You need to stop your mother!" Korosensei said and the others nodded in agreement. 

Nagisa felt how tears fell down his face again he buried his face in Karma's chest and Karma hugged him. 

"I can't!" Nagisa said and Karma started rubbing the blue haired's back. 

"Nagisa, I think it would be better if you stay with Karma tonight! And if your mother should approach on his house then don't open the door and act like no one is there!" Korosensei said and Nagisa nodded. Karma agreed too. 

"Korosensei.. Could you fix Nagisa's hair again please? I think he doesn't feel well when it's down!" Karma said and Korosensei did as he was told and fixed Nagisa's hairs to the style like usual. 

_______________________

After school Nagisa and Karma walked to the redhead's house and Karma said that Nagisa could sleep with him in his room. As Nagisa and Karma wanted to sleep a loud knock came from the house door. 

"NAGISA!!" It was Nagisa's mother..


	3. Comfort

Last time in 'help me'   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
After school Nagisa and Karma walked to the redhead's house and Karma said that Nagisa could sleep with him in his room. As Nagisa and Karma wanted to sleep a loud knock came from the house door. 

"NAGISA!!" It was Nagisa's mother..   
\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa and Karma sat on their bed stunned and Nagisa got panic. He started trembling terribly and buried his face into karma's chest. Karma hugged his blue haired friend tightly and felt how Nagisa shivered and his shirt got wet by Nagisa's tears. 

"K-karma-kun.. I-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Karma interrupted him. 

"Shhh.. Do you remember what Korosensei said?" Karma asked whispering. "He said that even if your mother approaches here we should act like no one's here" Karma whispered and Nagisa nodded. But then Karma froze as he heard the click of the door opening. 

"Umm sorry miss.. Shiota? What are you doing here?" It was Karma's mother who opened the door. 

"Where's my son?" The abusive mother asked and Karma's mother could see how aggressive she was and had to lie that Nagisa isn't there. 

"Maybe he's at the old school building because I've seen him there many times" She said and Nagisa's mother left without a word. Karma's mother smiled while closing the door but sighed when it was closed. Karma's mother knew how abusive Nagisa's mother is so she didn't want her to know that her son was there. She walked up to Karma's room and opened the door. She saw Nagisa crying in Karma's arms while Karma was trying to comfort him. 

"Nagisa.." She said and walked to the Bluenette and sat down on Karma's bed looking into Nagisa's blue eyes. 

"I called your father just some minutes before your mother appeared because she's too abusive.. I wish I could help you but I am just a doctor" She said and Karma rolled up Nagisa's sleeves and his mother looked at his left arm with widened eyes. So many deep cuts and they didn't look old. 

"Mom, could you take a look at the cuts.. They could get infected" Karma said and Nagisas mother went to the bathroom and got wadding with alcohol. Karma took Nagisas hand and whispered something in his ear. 

"Nagisa, my mother will clean your cuts and it could hurt because of the alcohol so.. If it gets to much you can squeeze my hand okay?" Karma said and Nagisa nodded slowly and Mrs. Akabane speckled the wadding over his cuts and Nagisa bit his teeth, squeezed his eyes and squeezed Karma's hand. Karma felt Nagisas nails digging in his skin and it started to hurt but he knew that Nagisa was going through worse pain at that moment so he ignored the pain. After a minute Karma's mother was finished and Nagisa felt how the pain slowly disappeared. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Nagisa was scared that it was his mom again but it was his dad. Nagisa's father ran up the stairs to Karma's room and saw Nagisa and the red head on the bed. He saw that Nagisa was wearing a skirt and had tears in his eyes. 

"Nagisa!" His father said with a worried expression and sat down next to him. He took his son in his arms and felt how his shirt got wet by Nagisas tears. 

"I'm sorry that I left you! I should've taken care of you!" His father apologized and wiped Nagisas tears away. 

"But I hope it's okay if you would stay at Karma's house because I'm very busy.. I didn't expect you to get in such a troublesome situation!" Nagisa's father said and Karma's mother agreed with him. 

"It's okay if Nagisa stays here until you get less busy!" She said and Mr. Shiota already had to say goodbye to his son. 

"Now let's go to sleep!" Karma said and Nagisa nodded. Both of them laid down and Karma hugged Nagisa tightly and soon both of them fell asleep. 

 

At the Next morning Karma's clock started to make loud noises to wake them up. Nagisa woke up and was shocked as he saw Karma next to him but after a second he remembered what happened that day before. He stood up and walked downstairs, he realized that he was still wearing a skirt but he didn't at all care at this moment. Karma's mother greeted him in the kitchen and made breakfast for the three of them. Karma came to the kitchen some minutes later, yawning.

"Good morning Nagisa" Karma said and Nagisa smiled at him, "good morning Karma" The bluenette said and Karma smiled too. That was the smile he missed so much, Karma didn't see Nagisa smiling for so long and now he finally could see it again. 

"Karma we're gonna be late!" Nagisa said after some minutes and ran to the door and took his shoes and put them on. 

"Nagisa, you're still wearing your skirt!" Karma said and Nagisa ran out the door 

"I don't care! I don't wanna be late!" Nagisa shouted and Karma ran after him. 

"Look there's our train already!" Nagisa said as they arrived at the train station. They went inside the train to the mountain and as they went out the train they realized that it started to rain. They started to run up the mountain, Nagisa was already out of breathe after some Meters but he didn't want to be late. After a while of running they arrived at the old building and everyone even Korosensei looked out of the window at Nagisa and Karma

"Nagisa is still wearing a skirt?" Okuda asked with worried eyes. 

"Well they almost came to late maybe Nagisa didn't had time to change! I think he was really exhausted yesterday" Rio said and Korosensei looked closer at them. 

"I hope Nagisa-Kun won't get sick at this weather with a skirt on" Korosensei said worried and everyone nodded in agreement. As they saw that Nagisa and Karma entered the building they already heard fast steps in the floor and they turned around to look at the door. Nagisa and swung open the door and Karma was only breathing a little bit faster but Nagisa was completely down from running up the mountain. 

Korosensei got two towels that Nagisa and Karma could get dry. 

"Are you okay? Nagisa?" Karma asked and Nagisa nodded. 

"Just out of breathe from running up the mountain" He said and tried to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long AAHHH (≧ヘ≦) ﾑｩ  
> I lost inspiration for a short or long time but I'm back ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ


End file.
